Rallen
Rallen is the protagonist of Disney's Spectrobes series. He made his series debut in ''The Distraction of the Falling Worlds'' under the Illusion persona of David Bennett. Canon Rallen is the protagonist of Disney's Spectrobes, appearing in all three games of the series. Rallen is a reckless and hot-headed Junior Officer of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. As well as this, Rallen is a skilled archeologist (a skill which seemingly transfers to his Illusion persona), and a Spectrobes Master, and possesses technology which is able to revive the Spectrobes from their fossilized forms. Furthermore, Rallen has protected the galaxy from the threat of Krux and the Krawl on numerous occasions. Pre-Convergence Little is known of Rallen's activities before he was abducted and taken to the Illusion Game. It can be assumed that he was continuing his adventures across the galaxy, accompanied by his companions, Jeena, Aldous, and Komainu. Plot Involvement The Distraction of the Falling Worlds After being abducted and forced to participate in the Illusion Game, Rallen was reborn as the nervous conspiracy-theorist, David Bennett. David was an 18 year old who had recently came from his home island of Nanairo to visit the town to find his estranged uncle. Most of Rallen's memories of his friends and adventures remained, but were altered to fit the life of a paranoid conspiracy-theorist, instead of a Space-Fairing Hero. Curiously enough, Rallen was also given knowledge of Earth Pop-Culture, notably a number of sci-fi movies, which he often referenced. "David" first appeared halfway through the event, staying in the hotel safehouse which the group visited. Aware of the Zombie Apocalypse which was raging outside, David introduced himself to the group, and told them why he had visited the Town. He quickly befriended Megumi, and the two theorised about what had caused the Zombie outbreak, and the presence of the "Memory-Benders." David was also overjoyed to meet Cody the Weeping Angel, which confirmed that the "Weeping Angel Scandal" was true. David claimed to have knowledge of the creatures, which he amounted from an online conspiracy about "the moving statues." After hearing strange noises coming from the Cupboard, David went to investigate, holding a blowtorch in case he was attacked. Instead, he discovered Logan the Puppy, and wondered why the dog was in there. When forced to vote by Elliot, David voted for Elliot via text, claiming that Elliot was trying to make them turn on each other, and was the only one that he outright didn't trust. After Zombies attacked the Hotel, David escaped with the rest of the group, and witnessed the death of Neil Magnus at the hands of Elliot. After the group was split up, David was forced into the Sports Car, with Christian, Lu and Alex. Sitting in the front seat, David played, and sang along to, Faux-Revolution music while collecting his thoughts. Befriending Alex, David filled him on previous events, and theorised via text with Megumi about who was the Traitor, and if Elliot would kill again. Soon, David was confronted with his "Nightmare," namely a plane crash which killed his Parents during a Tornado, which devastated his Hometown. During the crash, David was forced to move in slow motion, while witnessing the deaths of his parents, his friend Jeena (who he'd have feelings for), and Megumi, his 'only friend'. After Megumi escaped her nightmare, she rescued David from his. David remembered his anger with authority and control, and realised that the Nightmare was just another form of control over him by a nameless, faceless being. The Illusion subsequently shattered, and "David" regained his memories. After regaining his memories, Rallen again began to wonder about the true nature of the Illusion personas-whether they were completely made up, or where created from the already existing personas or desires of the original persona. Regardless, of þese musings, Fallen claimed that he liked to think that 'David' still existed within him. After being offered a return trip home to his own dimension, Rallen refused, wanting to instead stay on the Illusion Planet, wishing to stop others from being forced into the Illusion Games. Epilogue(s) Distraction of the Falling Worlds After deciding to stay behind, Rallen adopted Logan the Puppy, who was also left behind. Furthermore, with the return of his Uniform, Weapons, and Prizmod, Rallen was able to summon his partner Spectrobe, Komainu. After receiving a mysterious set of co-ordinates inside a midnight blue envelope, the 3 set off to explore the remains of the town, and to rescue other victims of the Illusion Game. School Daze Rallen briefly appeared in Skaar's epilogue. It was revealed that he had watched the events of the second Illusion Game, on a monitor in Bruce Banner's Lab. Rallen had arrived at BannerTech to try and get Banner to use his vast intellect and resources to rescue Skaar and the other players from the Illusion Game, however, Banner refused to do so, instead using it as an oppourtunity to test how human Skaar had become. After Skaar was unable to return home, and disowned his father, Rallen left BannerTech, calling Banner a monster, and saying that he had other Illusion Games to stop around The Multiverse. Character Relationships * Ranma Saotome - Also known as Megumi Yashida, she is the protagonist of Ranma 1/2 and debuted in The Distraction of the Falling Worlds. David and Megumi became good friends, as Megumi was probably the resident of the town who was the kindest to him. As their situation grew more and more mysterious, the two of them bonded over sharing theories as to what was going on. Trivia * David references numerous Earth movies, including Inception and The Fifth Element. * The song that David sings along to in the sports car is "The Angry Mob" by [[wikipedia:Kaiser_Chiefs|'The Kaiser Chiefs']]. Ironically enough, the song is about a mindless public who organise lynch mobs based on often false information that they've read, similar to Rallen's actions based on his 'false' memories. Category:Characters Category:The Distraction of the Falling Worlds Category:Survivors Category:School Daze